OBJECTIVE: To develop a cheap, rapid, comprehensive, and biologically relevant bioassay for screening the anti-tumor activity of Biological Response Modifiers of the Reticuloendothelial Stimulant class. APPROACH: To measure the extent of clearance of intravenously injected radiolabelled tumor cells from the lungs following prior administration of B.R.M.s.